1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and particularly to portable electronic devices with chip card ejecting mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones include a chip card holder for holding the chip card therein.
Typically, chip card holders define a receiving groove for receiving the chip card. The chip card is partly received in the receiving groove to electronically connect to a circuit of the device employing the chip card, and partly exposed so that it may be gripped for removal. However, the exposed part of the chip card is usually small and therefore difficult for a user to grasp when removing the chip card from the holder.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.